pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucinda Sofia Ephron
Lucinda Sofia Ephron (born December 24, 1990, age 25) is a mumu, actor and voice actor living in New Penguin City. She is married to Jasper Ephron, a business man. Together they have two pookies, Tamara and Tyler. Early life Lucinda was born in New Penguin City to her parents, Grace and Mike. She has two sisters named Gretchen who is 1 year older than her, and a sister named Keyona who is 10 years older. Lucinda was born in a family that was a bit above high class. Her mom and dad were directors for TV shows on Pengy JR. Ever since she was little, Lucinda knew exactly what she wanted to do. Act. She has been acting from a very young age. Lucinda attended Johnson Pengy Road Elementary School and was a straight-a student. Her parents were shocked and amazed, and her teacher even asked her if she wanted to move up to second grade, but Lucinda didn't want to leave her friends, despite that she'll see big sis Gretchen more up in second grade. In 3rd grade, she got a part in the school play of the CP stage play, "Team Blue Rally 2" as the character Bella who is a cheerleader, and Gretchen also got a part, as Zeus the Moose. The play ended greatly, and Lucinda's acting career was just getting started. By the time the 5th grade spelling bee hit, she was awarded as the Spelling Bee Champ. Lucinda and her family were very proud of her. In highschool, Lucinda was extremely popular and her family became extremely wealthy because her mom and dad were now working in a high-class office and made over 100,000 coins every week. Lucinda had many best friends and boyfriends, and played Tatyanna Jameson in a drama roleplay at her high school. She played so well, she was broadcast on the news, and her family was now making 1,000,000 coins from their buisiness, then Lucinda has earned herself numerous movie contracts. On Lucinda's 18th birthday, she got a 1,000 coin gift card to the mall by her dad Mike, where her and her friends can shop, and with that money, she bought numerous clothes and an iPhone with engraved goldenrod gems. Lucinda preformed in her first movie, "All That She Wants" as the main character, Kenya "K-Yo" Ball in 2000. Her sister, Gretchen, is a writer for numerous transcripts for TV shows, a model, and a nurse. Filmography Film Television Family Spouse - Jasper Ephron Pookies - Tamara and Tyler Father - Mike Ephron Mother - Grace Ephron Sister - Gretchen Ephron Uncles - John, Jack, and Gary Ephron Aunt - Janie-Mae, Noelle, and Patty Ephron Father in Law - James Cross Mother in Law - Marybeth Cross Cousins - Lesley, Bernice, Gwen, Xenia, Emeliea and Katherine Ephron Quotes * "I'm a nice person, what's the point of hating." - Lucinda in an interview * "Boje, do you know some jokes?" - Line as Jamie in "Boje Buck's Playhouse!" * "Get loose!" - What she says before dancing in movies * "What a wonderful room! I wonder where the bathroom is." - Line as Charmane in "My Week With Merilee" * "Huh, that's weird. A button sewn onto a tree." - Line as Sarah in "Drawn on the Tree" Gallery Screen Shot 2016-01-08 at 3.35.21 PM.png|Lucinda as a pookie (age 2) Screen Shot 2016-01-08 at 3.25.49 PM.png|Lucinda about to go to school (age 9) Screen Shot 2016-01-08 at 3.28.19 PM.png|Lucinda about to go to school (age 9) Screen Shot 2016-01-08 at 3.42.13 PM.png|Lucinda during Halloween as an EPF agent (aged 6) Screen Shot 2016-01-08 at 3.46.26 PM.png|Lucinda swimming at the Cove (age 11) Screen Shot 2016-01-08 at 3.58.09 PM.png|Lucinda at a beach party (age 13) Screen Shot 2016-01-08 at 4.02.59 PM.png|Lucinda about to go to sleep (age 14) Screen Shot 2016-01-08 at 4.06.47 PM.png|Lucinda at her senior prom (age 16) LucindaSig.png|Lucinda's signature. Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Tech's stuff